


Anything Other Than Breathing

by aleksrothis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Restraints, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Joel learns the hard way that this is Viridios' wood and all trespassers must pay.





	Anything Other Than Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



It’s a glorious day and for once Joel has nowhere to be. He won't be missed until evening, and maybe even not until the morning, so he is free to wander through the woods as he pleases, far off the beaten path, idly plucking flowers with the vague idea of collecting a bunch for Katerina. 

He reaches up to move an overhanging branch out of his way and it wraps around his wrist. For a moment Joel just stares, confused as to what is happening. He tries to pull free but he is held fast and when he tries to back up he almost falls. Looking down, he finds his ankle is also caught. At first, it seems a strange coincidence but when a thicker branch wraps itself securely around his waist and his wrist is pulled far out to his sides by vines there’s no mistaking it being deliberate.

Joel tries to struggle, digging the nails of his free hand into the vines but their sap only numbs his fingers. He calls out for help, thinking it some sort of practical joke, until a man, or something which looks like a man, walks out of the oak in front of him. At his appearance the vines slacken and Joel could maybe have pulled free but he is transfixed by the being's dark, inhuman eyes.

After a moment he breaks the gaze, feeling thoroughly unnerved, and vulnerable. The being stands taller and broader shouldered than Joel, with his green skin textured like bark. He is naked except for the vines, ivy and other creepers which wrap around him, the leaves moving as he speaks, rustling and waving in a wind that isn’t there. “What are you doing in my woods?” he asks, his voice so deep, Joel can almost feel it reverberate through him. 

Joel entertains a moment’s consideration that he might be hallucinating but though he blinks and rubs his eyes nothing changes. “Who are you?” Joel challenges instead, more bravado than bravery. The man exudes an air of power which makes him feel small. As though in answer, the vines around him tighten again, and he struggles to take a breath.

“I am Viridios,” the being proclaims, “and you are trespassing here.”

Joel finds himself remembering old myths about the god of the forest, which he hadn’t really believed in until now. There's a sweet smell on the air and Joel finds the words pour out of him without conscious control. "I'm sorry, I didn't know these were your woods. I didn't mean any harm." 

“All intruders must pay the price,” Viridios declares, stepping forwards until he is close enough to reach out and touch.

Joel swallows hard, feeling a cold sweat break out. “What price?” In the stories, ancient gods and monsters always want to send their prisoners on impossible quests or make intolerable demands, thought right now he would gladly offer up his first-born child to get out of this.

“Bleed out your life blood on the ground for me.” Viridios says it so casually it takes Joel a moment for his words to register.

For a moment he is stunned, then Joel shakes his head in protest and prepares to plead his case but the being speaks first. 

“Or if you aren’t prepared to do that, we could come to a different arrangement.” His voice gets lower, thicker. “In your case, I could accept sweat, tears... and seed.”

His relief is so strong, Joel is almost ready to agree to the alternative without thinking about the implications of how he will pay that price. Anything has to be better than death, right? And he doesn’t have a lot of leverage right now.

He doesn't get a chance to answer though, before Viridios speaks again. “Excellent. I am glad we understand each other.”

Joel begins to wonder if maybe he doesn't understand what's going on at all, when a vine presses against his face, the tip brushing against his lips. He opens his mouth to try and reason with the Lord of the forest but it slips inside before he can make a sound. It is coated in a sweet tasting nectar and he can't help but swallow. He feels a wave of dizziness pass over him, ears buzzing.

Another breath and his clothes almost seem to disintegrate, falling apart at the seams and dropping to the ground. There is a cool breeze that seems to wrap around him and Joel knows he ought to be panicking, trying to get free, but he can't focus. Everytime he tries to remember what he's supposed to be doing it slips away as branches rustle and shift around him.

The sun is warm on his bare skin as his mind clears and he finds himself in a clearing, where he is bent over a fallen tree, still restrained at the wrists and ankles. The bark is rough against his chest, while his cock is cushioned by something cool and soft, moss perhaps.

His head is free so Joel can see how the vines thin as they wrap themselves up his forearms and calves but he when he tries to move he can still feel the strength in them. He is aware of the way the vines are moving over his body as though they are being controlled by a single intelligence and he is sure Viridios is the one behind it.

"Are you going to co-operate now?" The words come from behind him and Joel manages to turn his head far enough to see Viridios is indeed standing there watching. It is very evident he is aroused by the situation and Joel starts to realise the extent of his predicament.

"What other choice do I have?" he asks. His voice slurs from the effect of whatever the substance is the vines produce. 

"We can always go back to my original price?" Viridios offers.

Viridios is dauntingly large but Joel really doesn't want to die. "I'll co-operate," he says and the pressure on his wrists and ankles immediately eases though the vines don't pull away entirely.

Multiple vines creep into his mouth, the first no thicker than straw. They pull at the corners of his mouth and his jaw aches. One of them tests his gag reflex, teasing at the back of his throat, until his eyes well with tears. They grow thicker, working up to the size of fingers, and his tongue slowly goes numb

Joel is so focused so trying to keep breathing, when he feels something cold against his hole it makes him start. Although he tries to resist, it presses in, thinner than a finger but it keeps on going, feeling so deep inside him. He doesn't know how much time passes until it retreats, leaving a cool sensation the whole way down his ass. His fingers cramp where he is gripping the tree trunk so tightly.

He doesn't get long to become accustomed to the tingling sensation as something much thicker pushes into him. Joel feels his cheeks burn in humiliation as he is forced to take it. He tries not to think too hard about what it is, stretching him open, lighting up his nerves. It doesn’t move in him like a cock, but undulates, pulses, making him shudder. He doesn't want this but Joel remembers the ease with which the original vines had captured him and knows there is nowhere for him to go. Besides, with his mouth filled there is no way for him to protest.

The penetrating vine starts to move faster, pressing on sensitive places inside him. Joel tries to fight his arousal, he doesn’t want this, but the pleasure only grows. His cock brushes against the foliage, which seems to flutter and, despite the humiliation, Joel comes harder than he had before.

That vine pulls out of him and is immediately replaced by another thicker one, with ridges which catch on his rim with every thrust. He is sensitive and tries to protest but his words are muffled. He tries to bite down on the vine in his mouth but it doesn’t give, only leaving a bitter taste.

“You don't want to fight me,” the voice growls in his ear. Rough fingers tangle in his hair and turn his head. Looking where he is directed, Joel can see a skull grinning up at him, a sapling growing up out of an eye socket.

A sick shock runs through him, leaving him cold for a moment. It’s easy to read the threat there and he sags back against the tree whilst another vine wraps itself around his cock, then he jerks against the restraints as it starts to push up into him. A rough hand rests on his shoulder and Joel blinks away tears as the slick vine wriggles its way down his urethra. He has never felt anything like it, such an intense sensation on the verge of pain, especially as the vine pulses, feeling as though it is thickening inside his cock.

A second vine joins the one pressing into his ass, thin at the tip but broader as it works it's way in, stretching him open. Joel wants to fight but he remembers Viridios' thick shaft and knows he needs the warm-up. They seem to take turns, all different sizes and textures, getting slowly thicker and rougher, filling every hole. He is never left empty for long as he observes the sun passing overhead without registering the passing of time.

As the vines move over him, Joel can hear movement in the bushes around them and looks up to find he is being watched by various creatures, some apparently natural but others not. There is an alien intelligence in their eyes and he feels shame rather than fear, helpless as the deity takes his price and, despite his sensitivity, the combined pressure has Joel coming again.

A large body presses against his back, skin textured like bark and cool where it should be warm and he knows it is Viridios himself. Joel can feel something pressing against his thigh, impossibly big. It is coated in fluid, more viscous than the slick juices of the vines, making him both slightly numb where it touches and at the same time more sensitive.

The vines withdraw now, leaving him open for Viridios. "This is your last chance to change your mind," the god tells him.

Joel squeezes his eyes tightly shut. His head is spinning, but he doesn't see any choice but to go through with this.

The god’s shaft is as unyielding as wood as it thrust into him. Despite the previous penetration, leaving him slick and open, it still hurts as he is forced to stretch around the massive girth. Another vine, this one the thickness of a human cock pushes into his mouth, muffling his cries as the god slowly works his way in. Joel is deeply grateful that Viridios seems to be in no hurry, giving him time to adjust, but it is still so much.

He tries to gasp for air around the appendage pushing into his throat, desperately swallowing to ease the ache. The two thick cocks move inside him, rocking his body between them, completely helpless. Just when he thinks this is it, one of the finger-sized vines presses against his rim. Joel wants to protest it is too much but he can't speak with his mouth full, and it forces its way in, slick with its own juices.

He pants, sweat dripping off him at the strain. Viridios runs a rough hand between his shoulder blades, “That's it, give me my price.”

As he becomes accustomed to that stretch, another vine eels into him, forcing his hole even wider. It hurts, and tears roll down his cheeks but Viridios turns his face towards him, kissing them away.

Once that vine is fully inside him, the one in his cock pulls out suddenly and Joel is coming again, mostly dry by now, his cock and balls both aching from use. The god’s hand is cool on his overheated flesh as he wipes away the seed.

Pressure builds, a growing tension in the atmosphere as though before a storm then suddenly it breaks and with that, there is a pulsing sensation as Viridios comes and then Joel is filled with hot fluid, almost scalding his insides.

He must black out for a moment as he doesn't feel the vines pull out of him but he is aware of Viridios’ softening shaft, still so thick inside him.

Joel cries out as the massive cock starts to withdraw, afraid of what would come next. Even if the god keeps his words and lets him leave these woods, he doesn't know how he can ever be the same. He feels wide open as cool air wafts over his abused hole.

The warmth of the sun is gone when the restraining vines withdraw and he is left broken and empty over the rotten tree. Joel falls to his knees, leaning against the deadwood. His belly is distended with it and a thick, warm liquid runs slowly down his leg, almost sap-like in consistency. Aching muscles make themselves known to him and his stomach cramps, reminding him he hasn't eaten for hours.

Shadows fall across him and, as he looks around, Joel realises he has no idea where he is or where his clothes went. Viridios is gone, but there is no sign of a path and he isn’t sure if he can stand let alone walk. He has no idea if anyone will find him here and he almost hopes not as Viridios would surely extract his price from them too.

He closes his eyes as the feeling of hopelessness washes over him, unable to find the strength for anything other than breathing.


End file.
